


Switching

by wentzcakes



Series: Trade Baby Browns for Wide Excited Browns [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Smut, did, slow build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentzcakes/pseuds/wentzcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete dresses up for Joe and they get it on, but Patrick fronts midway through.</p><p>((can be read completely independent, Pete and Patrick are the same person w DID, disassociative identity disorder))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was an idea by the user livewhcnwedie , so thank you!

Pete had been anxiously awaiting Joe’s arrival home all day. Patrick had resigned himself to not fronting that day, as he could tell how horny Pete was, and he didn’t like how they looked in thigh highs. He was always so insecure, whereas Pete was the opposite. Thus, the dark black thigh highs that contrasted beautifully against their tan complexion. 

Patrick was barely paying attention to how hard they were inside the black lace panties. Instead he was thinking about Pete. He’d been there since he was about 12. He can’t remember much about how he got there. Just one day he was. He likes to imagine that somehow his soul got stuck in the wrong place, but it was hard to find a body your soul could have been in. Pete agreed with him on the theory, but still welcomed Patrick with open arms. He really was amazing. He loved the way that he thought. The way that they could work together, rebounding ideas off one another constantly was something not many people got. Patrick knew it was kind of weird to like, well, himself this much. But it wasn’t really him that he was infatuated with, if his soul theory was true. And of course he loved Joe. In a perfect world, they were all three separate people and Patrick was the person he had slowly been building in his mind. 

Suddenly, he felt them lurch forward as the sound of the lock echoed throughout the house. 

Before Joe could open the door, Pete was on their knees in front of the door. Joe swung the door open, bag of groceries in hand. So that’s why it’d taken longer than usual.

Joe turned to look at Pete, then walked right past him, padding to the kitchen after toeing off his shoes, pretending not to notice him. 

Pete blanched and Patrick was smiling internally. He loved when Joe did this. Pete was slightly narcissistic, and it drove him nuts when Joe ignored him like this. 

Pete crawled on their knees over to Joe, tugging on his shirt lightly with a sad expression. 

“Mm. Oh! Hey Pete. Didn’t notice you.” Joe said as he was unpacking the apples into the fridge. Middle drawer, just like Patrick liked; organized. 

Pete exaggerated his pout even more. “Joeee. I dressed up for you.” He says in a whiny voice. 

“Good boys wait on the bed.” Joe said without even looking in their direction. Patrick wanted to laugh. But like he’d decided, he wasn’t going to front for a while. He wanted to see how this would play out. 

Pete scrambled up and ran to the bedroom, Joe turning around to watch with a bemused expression. He finished packing the rest of the groceries away and then slowly walked upstairs, shedding his shirt and coat on the way. 

He paused in the doorframe, eyeing Pete in a submissive pose, kind of twitching a little with excitement. Their ass was pressed down against their ankles, as Pete had folded up in half basically, arms stretched out above his head. Joe thought they looked beautiful. 

He walked up behind him and could hear his tiny intake of breath. Joe smiled to himself, placing one hand on their ass, rubbing it with his palm. He slipped two fingers under the black lacy fabric of the panties. He leaned over his back and to his ear. “Do I need to get ropes?” He asked before nibbling on his earlobe, tugging the panties off with ease, waiting for a response. 

Pete shook their head quickly, he hated the damn things. He couldn’t ever stay completely still, whereas Patrick was completely opposite. He could stay in one position for hours. That’s how Joe and him lasted so long when they did things together, Pete theorized. 

Joe traced a finger down their bony spine teasingly, keeping his breathing close to their ear. Pete shivered, pushing back on the touches just barely. 

Joe gripped their hip tightly, whispering, “I didn’t say you could move did I?”

Pete let out a breath through his teeth, trying very hard to remain still. He decided to not nod, feeling like it’d get him in more trouble. 

Joe hummed and pulled away, grabbing some lube out of the bedside drawer. He slicked up three of his fingers, pushing one into them. He knew it wouldn’t take much, since they’d just fucked last night. 

Patrick loved this part. He loved the slight burn and stretch of it. He also loved how thick Joe was, how full they felt when he was in them. It was pure ecstasy to him. Pete clenched their fists, letting out a small noise of pleasure as Joe rubber against their walls. He could still feel how loose they were from yesterday. Pete decided that maybe Patrick was right sometimesw. He is kind of a slut. 

Joe thought they looked beautiful like this, ass the only thing in view. And they had a really nice ass. He gave it a smack, watching it jiggle a bit which triggered a gasp and moan from them. Patrick had been fronting most of last week and he tended to eat a bit more than Pete, and it showed. Joe loved it, and Patrick knew that. 

Joe slid in a second finger, crooking them both up in a “come here” motion, rubbing again. He was purposefully not touching their prostate yet, but of course he knew where it was. He knew Patrick was probably dying to have him touch it. Then he remembered this was Pete and he liked it fast. He pressed against the ball of nerves.

Pete jerked, not able to help it. He decided it was like when the doctor hit your knee with that weird hammer thing. Joe tightened his grip on their hip in return, keeping them completely still as he started to thrust his fingers a little faster. Pete whined and his breath was coming in heavy pants. He wanted to be so good for Joe, so he remained still. 

Joe slipped in a third finger, mostly to make sure he was stretched enough, which he was. Joe lined up and stroked himself a few times before pressing himself against their hole. 

“You want it? You want it slut?” Joe asked, the words rolling off his tongue smoothly. Pete nodded their head quickly. “Y-Yes please sir! I’ve been so good!” Pete keened, resisting the urge to push back on his thick cock. He could feel the bluntness and it was so tempting to try it.

Joe smirked, rubbing his warm palms down their chilly sides. They were always so damn cold. Patrick always shoved their feet between Joe’s calves in bed, even after a mountain of blankets was added. Joe pretended to hate it, but he really didn’t. He loved Patrick and everything about him. Even his cold feet that made him hiss with the shock of it. 

Pete moaned quietly, the small touches getting him going. He let out another louder one when Joe tightened his grip, starting to push in. 

Joe let Pete adjust before he immediately slammed back into him, starting a staccato pace. It was what Pete wanted. 

“Oh god! Sir you feel so good, fuck! So fucking full-” Pete whined out, getting cut off by a gasp when Joe hit his spot. He curled their hands into the sheets as Joe placed his sweaty forehead against his back. Patrick noticed the soft tickle of his hair against the skin, giving it goosebumps. He liked barely there feelings. Suddenly, Patrick let out a small innocent gasp when he was fronting out of nowhere.

Their body became completely relaxed and Joe paused his thrusts, panting against their back. “Patrick? Honey?” He asked breathlessly. 

Patrick nodded sheepishly. “I-I didn’t mean to I-” Joe shook his head. “It’s okay sweetheart.” Joe reassured him, flipping him onto his back so he could see his face, cupping their cheek gently and leaning forward to kiss him. 

“We can just go slow now, yeah? Just how you like it.” Joe said, rubbing a circle around one of their nipples. Patrick shuddered and nodded, a small smile hinting at their features. 

Joe pulled out and then pushed in again slowly, Patrick closing his eyes and scooting closer, hooking his legs over Joe’s  
shoulders. 

Joe smiled down at him, running his thumb across the crease where his thigh met his lower abdomen. Patrick giggled. “Joeee.” He peeked one eye open and smiled adorably. 

Joe laughed back, grinning down at his baby. He kept up the slow thrusts for almost an hour and a half, knowing Patrick would be achy afterward if he kept going. He kept Patrick on edge the whole time. Every Time his breathing picked up to much, Joe would pause and start kissing him sweetly until he completely relaxed again, maybe even going soft a few times. 

So, Joe wrapped a hand around his length, stroking once, twice, before he came over his hand with a slight shudder and a sigh. He smiled sleepily, his eyes still fluttered shut. 

Joe tilted his head and kissed his the side of his kneecap, speeding up his thrusts a little more so he could reach his own release, tightening his grip on them for just a moment when he came, pulling out and laying beside Patrick, looping arms around him and easily pulling him to his chest. 

Patrick let out somewhat of a pot giggle. He looked completely fucked out. He’d probably make Joe do everything for him for the next 24 hours, and pulling out some sass on him as well, but he didn’t mind. Really. Pete was content as well. The slow pace was a nice change. 

Joe decided to clean up later, but right now he was too busy giving Patrick hickies to mark him up, he was too tired to complain, unlike usual. He hated trying to conceal them because, “Damn it Joe I hate scarves!” 

Patrick shook his head, interlocking his fingers with Joe and squeezing lightly, giving him a silent, “I love you.” Joe smiled against his neck and squeezed back.

**Author's Note:**

> yo leave requests in the comments if u want? i am here 2 please. xx kudos would b neat!


End file.
